Gravitation EX My Way
by NecroQueen
Summary: This takes place after track 62 of Gravitation EX. This is if Shuichi chooses Ryuichi over Yuki, and what chaos ensues.
1. An Insteresting Meeting

A/N- Just know that this is my first time ever posting a story, so try to be nice. If you're not a fan of the coupling, don't read. If you're going to leave some incompetent remark, don't review. This has to do with Gravitation EX, which is due to release in the USA on 2/13/2007. If you haven't read it, you will not get the story. If you want to read it, go to gallery(dot)yuki-eiri(dot)com and register (the registration takes one second and it's not a pain in the ass site). By the way, I have up to about chapter 3 of this story written, but i'm not sure what I'm doing after that. Hopefully posting it on here will inspire me to continue. So, anyway, enjoy! Flames will be used to roast flamers.

It was a beautiful day outside; not that Shuichi Shindo would know. He had been basically living in the studio since the day his idol confessed his love and his lover walked away. While the situation was great for song writing, Shuichi had no idea what to do. The devastation of Yuki's refusal to forgive was somewhat softened by the memory of the look in Ryuichi's eyes, along with the sweet taste of his soft talented lips touching his own so tenderly. He couldn't deny that he had dreamed of those lips doing that exact action for a long time before he met Yuki; every time he saw them producing the beautiful songs of the siren they belonged to. He never expected it to actually happen, though, and he definitely didn't expect it to be the scenario that it turned into.

Every time he thought of Yuki, a thought of Ryuichi would abruptly force its way into his head. Sometimes he even felt his pants tighten at the thought of what might have happened had Yuki not caught them mid kiss. This was turning out to be one of hose times before a knock tore him from his fantasy of Ryuichi's lips in other places.

He put his pencil down and tried to sit in a position that hid his partial erection before clearing his throat and spouting a quick, "Yes?" When he saw the door crack and a familiar pink bunny peek through, his heart skipped a beat. "Ryuichi?"

"No! It's Kumagoro," came that unmistakable childish voice, "Ryuichi told me to tell you he's sorry and he really wants friends again, if you would please forgive him."

"Of course I forgive him. Could you do me a favor?" he questioned the bunny, playing along with the act. The bunny listened intently. "Please tell Ryuichi that he doesn't need to be sorry for telling the truth, and I would love to talk to him as soon as possible… like right now," with that he grabbed the door, yanking it open to reveal a blushing Ryuichi, who quickly pulled Kumagoro to his chest as if the bunny would protect him from Shuichi's intense stare. He gaze wasn't meant to be intimidating; Shuichi was only taking in the sight before him. He marveled at how the slender form, only slightly more muscular than his own, fit in the tight black pants and skimpy leather vest. Then his eyes made it to the beautiful soft face, upon which were those soft pink lips and deep blue eyes. If Shuichi didn't have some self control, he would have ravaged the childish man at that very moment. Instead, he could only continue to stare.

Ryuichi was the one to break the silence by dropping the hand holding Kumagoro to the side and stating, "Just in case I actually saw you," as he knew why Shuichi was staring at that point. The pink haired boy blushed, smiled, and motioned for the slightly taller brunette to enter. As the sex symbol entered the room, he wandered aloud, "Where is everyone else?"

"Nothing was getting done, so they all went home while I stayed to work on some lyrics," Shuichi bent the truth slightly, since he really wanted some alone time to think things over.

"Is that so?" said Ryuichi, while he couldn't help but think 'perfect, some alone time with my Shu-chan!'. "So did that mean man come to his senses, Shu?"

"Oh, Yuki…" the boy started, avoiding eye contact by looking at the floor, "he says he doesn't want me anymore. He says you deserve me more than him and…" he paused to choke back tears.

The sudden embrace from behind startled him a first, until he realized Ryuichi had moved when he wasn't looking. With his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's waist, Ryuichi quietly whispered in his ear, "He's right, you know. I had had to sit and watch him treat you like an annoyance when I've wanted o shower you with the love you deserve since the first time I laid eyes on you." At that moment, Shuichi remembered the first time Ryuichi came into his life by saving him during a bad bout of stage fright at a concert. He never knew the reason why the man had shown him such kindness until now.

"Was it true, what you said about me being your slave?" Shuichi questioned as he turned his head to see lust filled eyes staring back at him.

"Not if you wouldn't want to," was the regretful response, seeing as how he thought his statement had angered the younger man. Letting go of Shuichi's core, he spun the boy around by the shoulders, looked deep into his eyes and pleaded, "I'll do anything for you, really: I'll be you slave, I'll give you he world, do you want the moon? Anything! Anything you-" his teary eyed cries of impossible feats were interrupted by Shuichi's fingers lightly covering his mouth.

"I just want my love to be requited," was the soft whisper before the hand on the older man's mouth was replaced by a pair of soft young lips. After a moment of wide eyed shock, Ryuichi kissed back, teasing Shuichi with his tongue while grabbing the pink hair to pull the boy even closer. The residual thoughts of Yuki flew from the boy's head as he felt the other's hips grind against his own while the sweet tongue invaded his mouth fro the second time, much more welcome then the first.

Though Ryuichi acted very childish on a regular basis, Shuichi found this serious side very attractive; very irresistible. The short singer felt a tingle in his spine when his new lover placed his free hand on his lower back. In response, he mimicked the placement of his idol's hand.

"Mmm," Ryuichi moaned as he pulled away, saying, "Let me prove myself, Shuichi. Tell me anything you want, and it will be yours."

Although Shuichi could have said any outlandish thing possible and Ryuichi would have tried, and probably succeeded in getting it, he said what he had truly want for a long time, "Tell me you love me."

Slightly surprised at the request at first, Ryuichi realized it truly was the only thing Shuichi couldn't get from anyone else. With a compassionate smile, he caressed the boy's cheek, looked deep into his eyes and proclaimed, "Shuichi Shindo, I love you." Those three simple words brought joyful tears to the young singer's eyes as he embraced his new lover, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

"One more thing…" Shuichi started, lifting his head up.

"Hm?"

"Show me," he completed his thought in a suggestive tone.

"Show you what?" was the naïve man's reply.

"The pink haired boy smiled and whispered, "Your love," while caressing the skin just below the hem of the backside of Ryuichi's tight pants.

"Mmm, Shuichi," was the given response before Ryuichi gave into his lust and went straight for the boy's neck, sucking hard in order to leave a long lasting mark, while leading them both to tumble onto he scrawny studio couch. When he was satisfied with the bruise he left on his young lover, he pulled the boy's shirt over his head to reveal the thin body beneath.

Shuichi felt self conscious for a moment, seeing as how he feared Ryuichi wouldn't like his feminine body with its lack of muscle tone, but all doubt was washed away when he felt the warm hands caressing his obliques and the moist tongue stimulating his nipple, bringing a deep moan from his throat. After the tease, Ryuichi leaned back to strip himself of his own top when he thought of something he could do that would drive Shuichi wild.

After pulling Shuichi up to a forward facing sitting position, Ryuichi got down in a kneeling position, giving the boy a wicked grin before gripping the fly of his pants with his teeth and ripping it open. Taking his time, he pulled the pants and undergarments from Shuichi's hips, tenderly rubbing his posterior as the clothing abandoned it. By this point Shuichi was already mewling his name softly and running his fingers through the course brown hair, since he had never been treated so well before. Ryuichi noticed how aroused the boy was, and couldn't help but think to himself 'I wonder how he'll be when the real pleasure starts'.

After lifting Shuichi's legs and pulling his remaining clothes off, Ryuichi decided to tease the boy just a little bit more by holding the base of his member and slowly tantalizing the head with his tongue.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God," was the chant the man heard coming in quick spurts from the young singer, followed by an exasperated yell of, "Ryu, please! More, please!" Surprised that the small man was able to orate anything from his contorted face other than his quick panting and incoherent cries, Ryuichi decided to reward him with what he wanted. The boy couldn't utter a thing when his lover suddenly went all the way down to the base of his cock. He threw his head back and opened his mouth in what was supposed to be a scream, but his contracting pharynx wouldn't allow it. Feeling the grip on his brown locks tighten, the older singer used his expert tongue in a masterful way, pressing it against the shaft until it reached the tip, swirling it around quickly yet deliberately, and plunging back down to start the sequence over in one graceful synchronization. Shuichi wasn't used to something so heavenly being done to him. After all, even when Yuki would be tricked into going down on Shuichi, it wasn't anything like this. The man had had no prior experience and no will to do better. Ryuichi, on the other hand, was already about to make his little lover explode.

"Ryu, I'm gonna-ahh-"

The singer looked up at the boy with puppy dog eyes, saying, "Already? Please. Just a little longer, Shu-chan. I have a trick I want to show you."

"O-okay," was the only thing the painfully aroused, panting, sweating Shuichi could choke out as Ryuichi licked a new bit of precum off of his tip. 'Must think unsexy thoughts… just a little lon-'. All thought processes wee brought to an end as Ryuichi took all of Shuichi, including his balls, into his mouth, massaging him with that expert tongue and humming softly for the finishing touch. Unable to contain himself any longer, the boy held his lover's head down, screaming his name, to come long and hard down his throat. By the time he stopped seeing stars, he noticed his idol had gathered his clothes for him and was almost ready to leave.

"We're done?! But I thought-" this time it was Shuichi who was silenced with a hand.

"It's okay; I can wait. We can continue later. You wanna see my apartment?" the brunette questioned with a grin.

"Oh! Okay!" the pink haired vocalist answered, throwing his clothes back on. When both men were ready, they made their way out of the building; Ryuichi with Kumagoro in one hand while the other interlaced fingers with Shuichi. He couldn't remember a time he ever felt better.

The driver pulled up to the front of the building, getting out to usher the two men in, then began to drive them to Ryuichi's house. The ride came with a comfortable silence, Shuichi pressing against Ryuichi's side while the man had his arm draped over the boy's shoulders. Without warning, Ryuichi's eyes lit up and he pulled away to exclaim, "Hey Shuichi, let's have a sleepover! It'll be fun!"

"I thought we were already planning on a more adult sleepover," the confused boy answered looking over at the bright, joyful blue eyes.

"Well, either way, you need something to change into, right?!" he explained.

"Well, I could go one night without a change, or I could-,"

"Yes, we need to go to Mr. Yuki's house to pick something up for you!" this sudden enthusiasm about going to Yuki's house confused and somewhat scared Shuichi, but he went along with it. The driver sighed in annoyance and turned around, since Yuki's house was in the opposite direction of Ryuichi's from the studio. Looking at the small boy he could now call his, Ryuichi had trouble containing himself, wanting to ravage the boy on the spot, but resorting to just grabbing his chin and lightly kissing his quivering lips. Quivering? The man leaned back with a look of concern as he saw his lover was on the brink of tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Finally, letting the tears fall, Shuichi came clean, "I don't want to face Yuki yet! It's too soon."

"But all your stuff is at his house. You can't wait forever to go get it."

"But do we have to right now? Please, Ryu! Please don't make me go!"

"It'll be okay. I'll be there to protect you, and we can get it all at once if you want, so you never have to go back."

'Never go back? I can't fathom never going back to Yuki's house, after calling it my home for so long. Do I miss him? I have Ryuichi right here, treating me like a human being. It must just be the familiarity that I'll miss' were the thoughts running through Shuichi's head as Ryuichi wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. By the time the boy got himself psyched to the point that he thought he'd be able to face Yuki, they were already pulling up to the man's building.


	2. Update and disclaimer

Well, I'm guessing my story isn't that great since no one is even bothering to review it (let alone any good reviews). If you want me to post another chapter, let me know. If not, I'll know from the fact that people are avoiding it like it's leprous.

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter. The characters and the pre-plot belong to Maki Murikami.


	3. Confrontation and Copulation

Thanks to the... 3 people who reviewed! Even though you were the only ones, I'm glad you took the time to say something. Anyway, here's the next chapter. this is all I had prewritten, so the next one might take awhile, especially if no one shows interest. I have an idea as to where I'm going to take the plot (slight idea, that is) but suggestions are always welcome (and encouraged!), so please voice your opinion. Anyway, on with the show!

The disclaimer is in the second chapter. I obviously don't own the characters or preplot, or else things would be a lot different in the real manga.

The tension was thick as the two made their way to Yuki's apartment, but nothing compared to when he answered the door. Shuichi was greeted by an expression he'd never seen before, but he could read perfectly. Yuki's eyes were filled with anger and remorse, but there was also a glint of hope that must have appeared when he saw who was at the door. That is, the glint was there until he saw said person had company; the one person he'd be happy to have erased from his life. His expression changed immediately, and his tone was not a kind one when he greeted them with, "What do you want."

The boy barely managed to whisper, "I'm here for my things." Yuki reluctantly backed up and allowed Shuichi entry while he glared at his enemy standing close by.

When Ryuichi tried to follow Shuichi, the tall blonde man quickly blocked entry, spitting, "and what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm making sure you don't try and pull anything funny. I have a right to protect him you know. Not that you'd know anything about that. It's not like you ever cared," Ryuichi shot back.

"Protect? From me? If anything, I should have protected him from you. I don't know what you think you're-,"

The short brunette cut him off fearlessly, saying, "But you didn't. You never did. You thought you could do whatever you wanted. I'll make sure to be smarter than that at least." Ryuichi couldn't help but wear a twisted smile when his recent competition didn't have any reply. Both of them held a fearsome stare until they were interrupted by a foreign voice from inside the apartment.

"Ryu-ichi? Say it isn't so!" came the cry of none other than Yuki's look alike brother, "No..NO! I refuse to believe it! How?! How can this be happening?!" Ryuichi's grin faltered as confusion took over. He had never known about Tatsuha's true feelings, being too engulfed in his personal issues to notice. That being so, he thought the younger Uesugi felt the same way Yuki did.

"Not you too. Can't you all just get over it and move on? Face it, he's mine and I'll treat him the way no one else ever has." To this, one could physically see Tatsuha's heart crumbling as he fell to the floor wailing. Ryuichi's naivety took over once again, and he obliviously remarked, "He's overreacting a bit, don't you think?"

"You fucking idiot! He adores you! There's no one more obsessed with you than him!" Yuki yelled, feeling badly for his crushed brother for once. A rush of guilt swept over Ryuichi until his shallow attention turned to Shuichi, who was barely able to stand under the weight of all the possessions he had accumulated while living with Yuki. Ryuichi was quick to shove Yuki out of the way so he could take some of the stuff off the boy's hands. When they both had an equal share, they left the premises as quickly as possible to never return again, or so Ryuichi hoped. Once back in the car, they sighed in relief.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks for keeping Yuki occupied. What did you say?"

"We just had a few words and I put him in his place, that's all." That being said, Shuichi made a high pitched sound of admiration and gazed at Ryuichi through starry eyes.

"Ryu!" he said in a lust ridden voice.

"We're getting closer Shuichi. I can't wait to show you everything I know," he whispered as he leaned in to lightly lick the boy's ear. His driver, not being able to handle any more of the shameless affection, resorted to pulling up the black separation wall for privacy. He didn't want to witness what the two were planning to do for the rest of the ride. Unfortunately, he wasn't missing much, as the two were happy to just cuddle in the back seat.

Shuichi started wondering how far Ryuichi could possibly live when they started getting to the suburban parts around the city. Suddenly, they were driving down a small one lane road that made him feel like there was no civilization for hundreds of miles, even though the city was just beyond sight. When he lowered the privacy wall to see what was ahead, he was so shocked his jaw went to the floor. He had never seen a house quite as lavish as this, especially so close to the overcrowded city. How could a place be so close to an overpopulated place, yet seem so private and cut off?

The building looked like nothing short of a castle, walls made completely of stone to top off the effect. The gate to enter looked ancient, but the security system did not. It not only had voice recognition, but it had a pad to take the driver's finger print before letting the car pass. Once past the gate, the boy was entranced by the beautiful gardens filled with exotic scenery that was somehow arranged to create a calming, serene environment. By the time they pulled up to the front door, Shuichi was so awestruck that Ryuichi had to lead him by hand through it. Inside, the foyer was nothing short of glamorous, stretching two stories with an extravagant chandelier taking up the whole top one. After that, though, Ryuichi's quirks could be noticed.

On the grand tour, Shuichi noted that the kitchen, dining room, breakfast parlor, bar, living room, formal room, bathrooms, et cetera were all equally extravagant, but not close to out of the ordinary. There were some rooms that boggled his mind, though. One room had a huge pit full of light plastic balls in the middle, like some playgrounds had. Another, a grand theater, had extra wide "Kumagoro colored" suede theatre seats, complete with cooling cup holders and built in snack storage. There were sixteen of these lavish seats, which made Shuichi wonder how much this one room cost. The many guest rooms had odd themes; some being Ryuichi himself, others being various colors and shapes. There was even one with a triangular bed.

Although all these rooms were most definitely different, only one actually scared Shuichi. It was what Ryuichi called "Kumagoro's playroom". Upon entering, one was blinded by various shades of pink, all closely related to the bunny's own shade. Kumagoro's "friends" all resided there, which included different species in stuffed form, bigger bunnies, smaller bunnies, and ones that Shuichi couldn't tell apart from the one always hanging around Ryuichi. Apparently only the older man could tell the difference. Shuichi looked at all the beady eyes and got a chilly feeling, like he wanted to get out and never come back in. The feeling got stronger when he saw the little frilly crib for Kumagoro to sleep in every night. The only thing he liked about this was that the bunny would not be in the same room as the two while they slept, or did other things.

Luckily, Ryuichi decided to tuck Kumagoro in after introducing the other stuffed toys, and they left the room, closing the door. The last important room for Shuichi was the room he hoped to spend a lot of time that very night: Ryuichi's master bedroom. It was unlike the childish rooms he had seen previously, but it still had Ryuichi's flare. The carpet was white with walls closely matching Ryuichi's eyes. The bed was a four post mahogany with a spread the same color blue. All furniture had an elegant swirl design in the deep colored wood, making for a very classy room. The other features included a huge balcony with chairs and a table set up, and a huge master bathroom with the same color scheme.

The boy was happy when he saw his stuff had been piled against the wall, confirming he was to be staying in this very room, presumably having very much fun in the near future. As some immaturity kicked in, he jumped and did a belly flop on the bed, commenting on how soft and comfy it was. He heard a laugh as the owner followed suit and plopped down beside him. Both of them smiling, Shuichi was taking in the residence while Ryuichi was taking in the beautiful sight beside him.

"Shuichi, have you ever had a good massage?" Ryuichi asked with devious thoughts.

"Hmm, let's see. The only thing I've ever gotten was Maiko and Hiro giving me short shoulder rubs when I was really stressed out. That's pretty much it though," was the perfect answer.

"That's too bad," with a sigh and a short pause, Ryuichi shot up and demanded, "take off your shirt." Shuichi obliged, still stunned by his usually silly friend being so serious and seductive. Instead of getting far, he sat up and started on his own, only to have Ryuichi finish the task for him and guide him back down to lay on his stomach. Then, the older man straddled his behind, making him blush into the sheets.

While Shuichi had indeed never had a professional massage, he had to guess this was even better. Ryuichi started at the shoulders, which felt as hard as rocks to his hands. He kneaded with just the right pressure, targeting each knot until it was no more. Next, he moved to the neck, even getting the tiny deep muscles that attached to the boy's skull, which twitched in response, since they had never been alleviated of their stress before. In response to the slight tensing of Shuichi's back, he was a little gentler with this area. After sufficiently calming the neck, he moved to the mid and lower back region, which he was looking forward to almost as much as the receiver. As he felt the hand dip lower, Shuichi could feel his groin start to stir to life for the second time that day. He couldn't wait for his masseuse to go even lower, to the spot that was begging for his touch.

Finally, Ryuichi reached below the hem of Shuichi's pants to massage the dimples in his lower back, and the muscles below. Unexpected by Shuichi, he wriggled his hands to the front and undid the fly of his pants for easier access. When his hands dove in again, the boy moaned loud enough for the man to hear, resulting in a satisfied grin. Finally, Ryuichi grabbed the small shoulder to turn Shuichi over and start the real fun. To his surprise, and satisfaction, he saw the boy had already gotten excited over his little performance, and started massaging down there as he went in for the kiss.

Shuichi felt himself melting into the mattress at the serene pleasure he was receiving, not knowing how he could ever be as good as his idol. Suddenly, he came to a realization that he had yet to see what he had been waiting for so long. His eyes shot open as he became determined to see Ryuichi fully nude, and to pleasure him the way he had pleasured Shuichi. Breaking the kiss, he pushed the man into submission so he could complete his quest. First, he undid Ryuichi's vest, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. Then came the moment he had been waiting for: he reached into the man's pants and unbuttoned them. He slowly pulled them down, anticipation growing, teasing himself and Ryuichi by leaving the undergarments below on. Crawling beside him from the straddling position, he quickly pulled the pants off, licking his lips subconsciously, looking back at the bulge in the tight boxer briefs.

Finally, the moment was here. He pulled them down slowly, first seeing the neatly kept brown hair, then the base of the pinkish organ, before speeding it up and quickly pulling them down the rest of the way. He was surprised to say the least at Ryuichi's size. He must have expected him to be the same size as him, maybe even a little bigger, but Ryuichi had surprised him once again. He was Yuki's size, if one can believe it. That meant he was twice the size of Shuichi at least. Part of the boy was happy to have such a well endowed seme once again, while the other part was once again embarrassed at how small he was himself. Snapping himself out of his awe, he bent down, giving the organ the attention it needed so badly.

Slowly, he tantalized his lover by licking from base to tip all around, then tonguing the sac that was tightly pressed beneath it. Hearing Ryuichi whine, he finally gave some real satisfaction by suckling on the tip, swirling his tongue around repeatedly.

"More…please…more…" Ryuichi begged through groans. Shuichi obliged and slowly engulfed as much as he could, which was almost the whole thing, in his mouth and throat, sucking and slurping with everything he had. "Need…more…" was the plea from above. Shuichi became desperate, as he couldn't take more into his mouth, and started sucking even harder, bobbing his head at a steady pace while his hand worked the base. "Shuichi, come here," Ryuichi finally demanded.

Shuichi did as he was told, coming face to face with a half lidded thirty-one year old. "I need you. Please…now. No more teasing," Ryuichi looked like a hungry child as he said this while caressing the boy's supple ass at the same time. The young singer quickly discarded of his own clothing covering his lower body, sucking on his fingers and probing himself in preparation. Luckily, he had enough experience that he could go without lubrication, seeing as how his lover wasn't indicating using any. When he felt he was prepared, he hovered over the abundant cock, slowly filling himself completely, resulting in two sighs of relief. Putting his hands on Ryuichi's chest, he started at a slow, steady pace, still adjusting to the intrusion.

After a few times, the pace started to quicken and Shuichi started getting much more into it. Ryuichi's hands were guiding his hips, which alone sent shivers down his spine, and he was already hitting his spot, which sent him into bliss. Apparently Ryuichi wasn't content to leaving the dominance to someone else, though, because he quickly grabbed Shuichi's waist tightly and flipped him on his back, amazingly without removing himself. Seeing a look he had never seen before, Shuichi braced himself for what was coming in mere milliseconds: Ryuichi was finally going to get his payback for all the hard work and lack of self gratification put into wooing the boy. The first powerful thrust made the uke scream out of an odd mix of torture and bliss. His legs were in the air, one over Ryuichi's shoulder, the other splayed in what could have been outer space for all Shuichi cared. Ryuichi reached between the two to pump Shuichi's leaking erection as he continued his earth shattering thrusts.

It didn't take long for the teenager to come to his first orgasm, spraying streaks of his seed everywhere from Ryuichi's chest to the previously clean bed spread while yelling things not known in any language. Little did he know, Ryuichi planned to switch positions every time the boy came. Abruptly, he pulled out flipped Shuichi over, so he was laying on his stomach, his still ready erection getting no attention. He entered with a thrust even more forceful than the former ones, throwing his hands on the back he had been treating so tenderly minutes before for support. Shuichi knew that even if he asked the man to stop, he probably wouldn't. It didn't matter, though. He had to admit, since this was the type of sex he was used to, he was enjoying it.

Pounding into the boy relentlessly, Ryuichi could already feel himself getting close to his first release. Even though he couldn't see Shuichi's erection, he judged by the moans and the hands clenching his sheets that his lover was close too. When he felt the ass he was fucking clench around him, he knew the boy was coming, and couldn't hold on any longer himself. He came to a long, hard, vocally loud release, still staying rock hard afterward due to all the pent up lust he stored for his little uke.

Bending down to grab his lover, he picked him up and held him so the boy's back was against his front. Looking at the face, he was startled to see tears streaming down and drool leaking form the mouth. He came to his senses long enough to ask, "Am I hurting you? Oh god, Shu, I'm so sorry!"

"No, keep going… please, don't stop." A grin made its way to the seme's lips, and he continued what he was best at, massacring Shuichi's tight ass. Though he wasn't surprised to see the boy was still rock hard, he wondered how many times he could come before he finally got worn out and softened. 'Hopefully I'll bring him to that limit' he thought as he kept thrusting and pumped the young vocalist's erection with just as much vigor in time with them. Shuichi leaned forward, needing support, to grab the headboard while Ryuichi held onto his hip and his dick, still thrusting wildly. Ryuichi looked up from the glory of himself entering the tight hole at record speed to see the singer throw his head back and scream his name. Orgasm number three had come just as quickly as the other two. After crying out the name and sobbing, he looked back, sending Ryuichi over the edge. Seeing the tears of joy along with the half lidded, lust filled puffy eyes, and the leaking mouth was too much for him to take. He came even harder than the first time into the contracted hole, sending many spurts of his lust into it. He was satisfied when he felt the boy getting soft: he had actually gotten him to his limit.

After he pulled out, they both laid face to face looking equally as far gone. "So, is that your usual? Three times?" Ryuichi asked his dazed lover.

"It depends on how hard they are. The more energy put into each one, the less I have total," Shuichi explained.

"Ah, so does three mean you put a lot of energy into each?"

"Yes, very much. You should take that as a compliment."

"Silly boy," Ryuichi joked, then kissing his perfect little uke lightly on the lips and wrapping his arm around him. "I love you so much, Shuichi. I'm glad your finally mine."

After a slight delay, Shuichi finally responded, "I love you, too… Ryuichi" With that they both drifted off in each other's arms.


	4. Vote or Die

Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you know I am _slowly_ working on my next chapter, but am having trouble finding time due to schoolwork, sleeping, and preparing for Katsucon, which is this weekend. I do have an important question I must ask, though, which will slightly affect this chapter, but will make a major difference later on. Who would you rather have Shuichi end up with: Ryuichi or Yuki? Honestly, I would be happy writing it either way, and I have ideas of what to do for each situation, but the readers' votes count, so it's up to you.

I'm going to wait until I have at least 10 votes (maybe more) and at least a time interval of 6 days (it's so long because Katsucon will take up 3 of those days, where I will have no computer access). After all is said and done, I'll edit this update to show the results, and add the chapter.

Reviews are what I would prefer, but if you are not a member and you want your opinion included, feel free to email me (email shown in profile).


End file.
